


Abyss

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have their own seeds of darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abyss

Everyone has within themselves the capacity for depravity, for horror and for murder. It is a seed which lurks with every human but in some it is fed, with fear, with abuse, with damage. Those in whom it has been fed must work doubly hard to remind themselves of what they must not do. They must see what they could do, what they could become so they may remember what they must not be.

Each of them holds trauma that they have seen set people to kill, none of them has not stood before someone who shares with them the possibility of violence. And as much as these similarities horrify them, set them to nightmares and fear, there is also a small fragment of relief in knowing that they did not take the step down that road.

Hotch sees it the most, there are so many men broken by the cruel hand of a father. He supposes it makes him a better profiler, this understanding of how they hurt but it comes at the price of memory and nightmare and it haunts him more than the rest.

Morgan fights against his, mentoring children and connecting with victims and never letting himself become something twisted, something broken by his past.

Reid is still finding his balance, finding that place between acceptance and defiance. He has acquired more damage through the years and must work now to discover his ways for ameliorating this hurt.

They all have hurts, have broken pieces and it is what draws them here, what draws them to stare into the abyss because what might have been stares back at them and reminds them of why they still fight.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Abyss (The Night Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182072) by [EmmaDeMarais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDeMarais/pseuds/EmmaDeMarais)




End file.
